Gli alberi di Greenwich Park
by S0emme0S
Summary: Severus non è morto durante la seconda guerra, ma dopo la sua conclusione è sparito per venticinque anni.  Quando torna in Inghilterra non può che accadere l'impensabile.   What if?


**Autore:**Emme**  
>Fandom:<strong>Harry Potter**  
>Personaggi:<strong>Albus Severus Potter, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Severus Snape.  
><strong>Riassunto:<strong>Severus non è morto durante la seconda guerra, ma dopo la sua conclusione è sparito per venticinque anni.  
>Quando torna in Inghilterra non può che accadere l'impensabile.<br>**Rating:** Pg  
><strong>Word:<strong> 12876 (fdp)  
><strong>Avvisi:<strong> Angst, Het, Introspettivo, Drammatico.  
><strong>Note:<strong> Scritta per il Bingo_Italia, con il Prompt "Sbagliato"  
><strong>Note2:<strong> Sì, è Het. Lo so che è una cosa grave da parte mia, ma ormai il danno è fatto.  
><strong>Note3:<strong> Completamente dedicata a DueDiCoppe, colei che mi ha fatto venire la fissa per questo Pairing assolutamente Crack. E anche colei che gli ha dato un nome: Repayement. Splendidamente azzeccato aggiungerei.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Chu 3

**Gli alberi di Greenwich Park**

"Da che parte e' la mia terra?  
>Ricomincia un'altra storia,<br>La mia sorte, il mio destino.  
>La mia stella, il mio cammino."<br>**Nomadi****-****La****mia****terra**

Siamo figli di mondi diversi,  
>una sola memoria<br>Che cancella e disegna distratta  
>la stessa storia.<br>**Tiziano****Ferro****-****Ti****scatterò****una****foto**

Harry Potter sapeva di aver avuto sempre uno splendido rapporto con la figlia minore.  
>Era stata la sua Ranocchietta fino ai cinque anni, poi era diventata la sua Principessa, e finalmente aveva raggiunto uno stadio abbastanza evoluto da pretendere di essere chiamata con il proprio nome piuttosto che con teneri nomignoli.<br>Quando Ginny partiva per lavoro era Lily Potter a diventare (come diceva Albus) la regina di casa: i suoi fratelli cadevano come frutti troppo maturi ad ogni sua moina, e lui... bhe, lui non era mai riuscito a dire di no alla sua bambina.  
>Quella mattina però Lily era chiusa a chiave nella sua stanza, evidentemente in collera con Harry per non averle permesso di seguire i suoi fratelli nella vacanza che si erano presi.<br>Harry non si pentiva di quella decisione: un Rave di qualche gruppo Rock o simili in Danimarca, con un gruppo di adolescenti dagli ormoni in fermento non era il posto in cui avrebbe mandato la sua bambina per la prima vacanza dalla fine della scuola. Diavolo, aveva solo diciassette anni!  
>Così per altri due giorni, privato dell'appoggio della moglie e del sostegno dei suoi ragazzi, era stato costretto a sopportare gli inutili capricci di sua figlia, la quale, quando non otteneva quello che voleva, era impossibile da gestire.<br>Ginny avrebbe saputo cosa fare, almeno.  
>- Tesoro! - gridò Harry dalla cucina, intento a preparare la colazione, cosa che mai faceva, essendo profondamente negato per quel tipo di magia -Vieni ad aiutare tuo padre prima che esploda tutta la casa!-<br>Da qualche parte sopra di lui risuonò un colpo. Probabilmente significava "Col cavolo che scendo ad aiutare un pessimo padre come te."  
>Harry sospirò mentre controllava le uova e ordinava al suo grande grembiule, con la poetica frase "Sono la cuoca migliore del mondo" ricamata a grandi lettere saltellanti sul petto, di allacciarsi ben stretto al suo collo.<br>La pancetta sfrigolava nella padella, l'acqua bolliva, le uova erano quasi cotte e il pane era in forno. Tutto sembrava procedere senza disastri quando, all'improvviso, qualcuno ebbe la brillante idea di suonare il campanello.  
>Harry trasalì e qualche goccia di succo di zucca cadde dalla caraffa che fluttuava sospesa tra la cucina e la sala da pranzo.<br>Per quindici secondi meditò se ignorare il visitatore mattutino e continuare la sua opera di alta cucina, ma alla fine, con un altro grande sospiro, abbandonò al loro destino il pane, la pancetta e il resto per liquidare in un attimo lo scomodo ospite che aveva avuto la geniale idea di interrompere una splendida giornata di vacanza padre-figlia.  
>Attraversò il salotto con passo marziale, rivolgendo un'occhiata spazientita verso il soffitto, come se la sua irritazione potesse raggiungere Lily, e arrivato finalmente al capolinea spalancò la porta.<br>Il tutto era avvenuto in meno di trenta secondi e se Harry avesse saputo che cosa aspettarsi al di là di quella porta avrebbe avvertito l'immensa drammaticità di quell'attimo.  
>Occhi neri lo fissarono con blando interesse.<br>Per qualche attimo la mente di Harry si rifiutò di vedere ciò che i suoi occhi avevano davanti, poi il visitatore inaspettato parlò e il bambino che quarant'anni prima era sopravvissuto e aveva imparato a temere, odiare e poi rispettare quella voce, sentì le gambe tremare sotto il peso di un tale, enorme, drammatico incontro.  
>-Vedo che il tuo gusto nel vestire è rimasto invariato, Potter.-<br>Nel corso di quegli anni, Harry aveva pensato molto ad un possibile incontro tra lui e Snape.  
>Nemmeno per un istante aveva immaginato che le prime parole dell'uomo avrebbero potuto non essere di scherno.<br>Si era figurato tutti gli scenari possibili, aveva ideato tutte le risposte sarcastiche che il suo scarso repertorio aveva a disposizione. Si riteneva fondamentalmente preparato ad un tale incontro. Fosse anche stato casuale.  
>E solo Godric sapeva quanto in quel momento avrebbe voluto rispondere con una frase ad effetto, spiazzarlo, vedere lo stupore in quegli occhi sprezzanti.<br>Ma l'unica cosa che gli riuscì di dire, dopo vari tentativi di articolare qualcosa fu: - Posso offrirle una tazza di tè, Professore?  
>Snape sollevò un sopracciglio e Harry si accorse che quei venticinque anni di lontananza dall'Inghilterra non solo non sembravano essere trascorsi per il suo ex professore, ma sembravano avergli giovato.<br>_Come__potevano__non__fargli__bene,__idiota?_ Pensò Harry. _Ha__passato__la__sua__vita__al__servizio__degli__altri,__un__quarto__di__secolo__tutto__per__sé__deve__aver__fatto__miracoli.  
><em>- Non sono più il tuo professore, Potter, ma accetto l'offerta.  
>E fu così che Harry si ritrovò, un sabato mattina di inizio luglio, a chiudere la porta di casa sua alle spalle di Severus Snape e a guidarlo, piuttosto allibito, nel salotto.<br>Era totalmente all'oscuro di quale argomento di conversazione avrebbero potuto affrontare.  
>Snape era vestito di nero, come sempre Harry lo aveva visto, l'abito abbottonato fino al collo, che lasciava intravedere la camicia candida. I capelli neri scendevano come colate di inchiostro ai lati del volto e la linea delle labbra era secca e dura.<br>Harry si sentì come durante una delle sue vecchie punizioni.  
>Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di avere ancora addosso il grembiule di sua moglie. Le lettere avevano composto un'altra splendida frase: "Sono la cuoca più sexy del mondo". Con un gemito Harry se lo strappò di dosso e lo gettò in un angolo.<br>Snape, sedendosi, lo pagò con uno dei suoi più crudeli sogghigni.  
>Harry, con la sua maglietta grigia a maniche corte che usava per fare jogging, i pantaloni a mezza gamba di almeno tre anni prima e le ciabatte azzurre di suo figlio maggiore, si sentì all'improvviso tremendamente inadeguato, e arrivò a desiderare di nuovo la ridicola protezione del grembiule di Ginny.<br>- Ehm... - fece, tanto per dire qualcosa, mentre Snape accavallava elegantemente una gamba e sembrava assolutamente a suo agio.  
>- Sono stato a trovare Minerva ieri sera... Sembrava stranamente sollevata nel vedermi vivo. - Disse Snape sollevandolo per la prima volta nella vita dal baratro dell'imbarazzo.<br>- Ah! - esclamò Harry, in un verso che sembrava più un "Dio, grazie per aver iniziato a parlare." - Mi sembra logico, non si è fatto vivo per venticinque anni... siamo tutti arrivati a pensare che fosse morto da qualche parte in completa solitudine.  
>- Se non sono morto durante la guerra dubito che sarebbe potuto accadere tanto presto. E la completa solitudine non è un male, Potter.<br>- Ah... sì, certo. - disse Harry. Era seduto sul bordo più esterno del divano, incapace di rilassarsi anche per un solo momento. -Ma... sta bene adesso... voglio dire, la trovo bene... insomma...-  
>- La magia mantiene giovani Potter, non avrai dimenticato Albus? -<br>Ad Harry occorse qualche secondo per comprendere che Snape stava parlando di Dumbledore e non di suo figlio, e quando lo capì dovette reprimere un sorriso.  
>Allora, proprio quando la situazione si stava facendo un attimino più rilassata, Snape se ne uscì fuori con qualcosa di assolutamente incomprensibile come: - Sta bruciando qualcosa?-<br>- Eh? - fece Harry.  
>- Bruciato, Potter. Sento odore di bruciato.<br>- Merda.- disse Harry senza muoversi di un millimetro. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche attimo, desiderando essere ovunque tranne che lì. Si sentiva di nuovo un sedicenne. E questo non era un bene.  
>Si alzò in piedi e con una calma invidiabile disse - Mi scusi un attimo. - Poi schizzò in cucina.<br>Se Snape era rimasto stupito da quella sua reazione non lo diede a vedere.

Lily era scesa non appena l'odore di bruciato era riuscito a penetrare sotto la porta chiusa della sua stanza.  
>- Papà! Tutto bene? Ti sei fatto male?- domandò preoccupata, avvicinandosi alla cucina.<br>- No... no, tesoro, sto benissimo. Benissimo.  
>Lily non aveva mai sentito la voce di suo padre così incrinata per qualche toast bruciato.<br>- C'è un ospite, tesoro... forse sarebbe meglio se tu tornassi in camera tua. - disse la voce di Harry al di là della porta socchiusa della cucina.  
>Lily sorrise. Col cavolo che si sarebbe lasciata scappare la possibilità di divertirsi, e poi era ancora arrabbiata con suo padre. - Certo papà, subito.<br>Poi fece dietrofront e spalancò la porta del salotto, precedentemente chiusa.  
>Sul divano sedeva un uomo dall'età quasi indefinibile, ma non gli avrebbe dato troppi anni in più di suo padre. Era seduto composto, con una certa eleganza, in effetti. L'unica cosa non colorata di nero della sua persona era la pelle del volto e delle mani.<br>Era un viso che tuttavia a Lily parve in qualche modo familiare, come se si trovasse davanti ad un Deja-vù.  
>Lei, così colorata (pantaloncini gialli e canottiera azzurra, capelli rossi e occhi scuri) si trovava in uno strano, incredibile contrasto con l'uomo che, non appena lei era entrata, si era alzato in piedi.<br>Lily, vagamente intimorita esordì: - Mi scusi, mio padre è troppo impegnato per presentarci. Mi chiamo Lily, e lei è?  
>Lo vide fare una smorfia incomprensibile e fissare la mano che lei gli aveva teso come se stesse fissando qualcosa di lontano e indefinito. Poi la strinse e Lily sorrise automaticamente.<br>- Severus Snape.  
>Lei sgranò gli occhi. - <em>Quel<em> Severus Snape? - esclamò ritirando la mano come se si fosse scottata.  
>- Crede che ci sarebbero due genitori al mondo capaci di dare un nome così ad un bambino?<br>Lily rimase un attimo spiazzata da quella risposta a metà tra l'ironico e il sincero e poi, pensando a suo fratello, rise.  
>Lui la fissò con sguardo interrogativo.<br>- Mi scusi! - rispose lei, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca - Non volevo essere impertinente.  
>- Non lo è stata.<br>- Oddio, ma è davvero lei? Voglio dire, non sa nemmeno quante volte ci hanno parlato di lei, di quello che ha fatto! Lo zio Neville ne parla _continuamente_. - Lily si sedette a gambe incrociate nello stesso posto in cui pochi attimi prima era seduto suo padre, i capelli scivolarono in avanti e lei li spinse indietro con uno sbuffo spazientito.  
>L'uomo si sedette a sua volta, le sembrava tranquillo, forse anche a suo agio.<br>- Immagino che si sprechi in elogi.  
>Lily colse il sarcasmo, ma decise di far finta di niente e affermò: - In realtà dice sempre che aveva una paura fottuta di lei, ma non capisco il perché in effetti... ora che la vedo di persona non mi sembra che faccia così paura.<br>Lui, nascondendo il sorriso sorto spontaneamente rispose: - Perché non mi ha mai avuto come professore, temo.  
>- Bhe, comunque, papà ci parla molto di lei, insomma... non moltissimo, ma a volte, se glielo chiediamo ci racconta qualche episodio. Ha davvero detto alla zia che i denti da castoro le donavano?<br>- La zia sarebbe? - Interrogò l'uomo.  
>Lily si stupì nel cercare il suo sguardo e nel non riuscire mai a coglierlo, come se si allontanasse, forse più per abitudine che per vero desiderio di sfuggirle.<br>- Mia zia Hermione... una volta qualcuno le fece un incantesimo e le crebbero i denti davanti fino a diventare lunghissimi.  
>- Nego categoricamente di aver assistito ad un episodio del genere.<br>Lily rise, - Lei è molto spiritoso, - disse - Ora capisco perché papà e Neville avevano così paura di lei... non sono mai stati molto spiritosi, loro.  
>- Il mio è un genere di spirito comprensibile soltanto ad un'elite.<br>Lily lo guardò qualche istante, sorridente e divertita - Oh! - disse poi - Non vedo l'ora che Albus la conosca! Sarà così emozionato! Resterà per qualche giorno, vero? Abbiamo la camera degli ospiti sempre pronta...sa, siamo una famiglia così grande e Teddy è qui un giorno sì e uno no. Sul serio, appena glielo dirò Al non starà più nella pelle!  
>- Albus? - interpellò l'uomo, che parve solo per un attimo spiazzato da quella serie fluente di informazioni e domande.<br>- Papà non glielo ha detto? Mio fratello, quello di mezzo, Albus Severus. - dichiarò Lily con un sorriso contagioso che si spense un secondo dopo nel vedere l'espressione a metà tra lo stupito e l'arrabbiato di Snape.  
>- Potrebbe ripetere? - la invitò allora lui, con voce incolore.<br>A Lily però fu risparmiata qualsiasi risposta avesse avuto il coraggio di dare, perché in quel momento rientrò suo padre, perché il tempismo di Harry Potter è ormai divenuto proverbiale.  
>- Potter, - proferì Snape lapidandolo con lo sguardo.<br>- Oddio... quando dice così non è mai un buon segno, - disse Harry rivolto alla figlia. - E a te avevo detto di andare in camera tua.  
>Lily gli rifilò una linguaccia molto ben riuscita.<br>- Lily, che cosa hai detto precisamente al Professore Snape perché adesso mi rivolga quello sguardo assassino? Bisognava ammettere però che con i suoi figli vicini il coraggio di Harry cresceva in modo esponenziale.  
>- Ho appena scoperto l'improbabile nome che il tuo secondogenito è costretto a portare. Hai rovinato uno dei tuoi figli prima ancora che nascesse, Potter, questo sì che è un traguardo anche per te.<br>- Ehr... in realtà volevo dirglielo, cioè, è stata una decisione di tutta la famiglia, pensavamo che gli avrebbe portato fortuna. Oh, diavolo! Non mi devo certo giustificare con lei per i nomi che scelgo per i miei figli!  
>Lily guardava i due uomini fronteggiarsi e non capiva il perché di quello strano battibecco. Conosceva alcuni retroscena del rapporto tra suo padre e Snape, ma non credeva che fossero così ai ferri corti. Dopotutto Harry con lei era sempre stato molto sincero riguardo alla vita dell'uomo il cui nome era passato ad Albus.<br>- Signor Snape... - tentò allora Lily - In realtà Albus è sempre stato felice di portare quei nomi, fin da quando è stato smistato tra i Serpeverde.  
>Suo padre, improvvisamente e senza alcuna logica, la implorò - Lily, ti prego!<br>- Ah, vedo... La mela marcia della famiglia, il mio nome porta ancora scompiglio laddove viene pronunciato impunemente.  
>A Lily quello sul volto dell'uomo sembrò un sorriso di compiacimento, ma non era ancora abbastanza esperta per dirlo con sicurezza.<br>- Veramente la mela marcia, se così lo vuole chiamare, è James... è lui quello che ha mollato la scuola! La mamma sembrava impazzita quando...  
>- LILY!<br>La ragazza non aveva mai visto il volto di suo padre così rosso.  
>- Potter, - disse Snape con un sorrisetto - Se adesso mi dirai che il secondo nome del tuo primogenito è Sirius potrei scoppiare seriamente a ridere. Ed è una minaccia.<br>Lily rimase in silenzio.  
>Harry fissò un punto sopra la testa di Snape, ben intenzionato a non far uscire un fiato dalla sua bocca.<br>- Bene, - fece Snape sollevandosi in piedi - Si è fatto tardi... la visita è stata proficua. Temo di dover andare.  
>Harry con espressione vacua annuì - Sì, certo.<br>- La accompagno alla porta! - trillò Lily, alla quale era sfuggita gran parte dei sottintesi di quel dialogo.  
>La ragazza aprì la porta e salutò l'ex professore di suo padre con un grandissimo sorriso.<br>Poi, quando lui era già a metà del vialetto gridò -Torni a trovarci domani, Signor Snape! Mi sono divertita moltissimo! E a mio padre farà piacere rivederla.  
>- Sicuramente, - lo sentì rispondere, ma Lily non capì se stava accettando l'invito oppure se era ironico.<br>Quando tornò in casa dovette preparare una camomilla a suo padre per evitare che le palpitazioni lo portassero all'infarto.

Quando il giorno dopo Snape tornò davvero, giunse ad un orario più consono: le quattro del pomeriggio.  
>Ma Harry, che aveva passato tutta la mattina a girare per la casa, più agitato del giorno del suo matrimonio, non pensava che fosse stato un gran gesto di cortesia.<br>Ad andare ad aprire la porta fu Lily, perché lui si era accasciato sul divano, incapace di anche solo pensare di intraprendere una conversazione come quella del giorno prima.  
>A conti fatti era riuscito a dire soltanto due frasi di senso compiuto... il resto era stata una serie di balbettii privi di logica e soprattutto privi di dignità.<br>Sua figlia in questo era molto, molto più brava. Ma lei non aveva dovuto subire le angherie di Severus Snape ogni giorno della sua vita scolastica. E soprattutto, lei non sapeva tutta la verità su Severus Snape.  
>-Si accomodi, si accomodi!- la sentì dire dall'ingresso.<br>Harry pregò perché Snape fosse un uomo abitudinario e si sedesse nello stesso posto del giorno precedente, in modo da averlo il più lontano possibile.  
>Non capiva perché gli facesse ancora quell'effetto, forse il tutto dipendeva da fatto che qualsiasi argomento di conversazione avesse tentato di tirare in ballo lo avrebbe portato comunque su un campo minato, dove una parola sbagliata poteva condurre alla catastrofe.<br>Non capiva come avesse fatto Dumbledore a sopportarlo e a mantenere il suo segreto per oltre diciassette anni.

Lily, sempre sorridente, con una gonna viola cupo e una maglietta bianca girocollo, condusse Snape nel salotto e lo fece accomodare nello stesso punto del giorno prima.  
>Snape, sempre mortalmente serio, fece un cenno di saluto a suo padre e non disse niente.<br>Lily decise che forse sarebbe stato meglio lasciarli soli per qualche attimo e propose di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere.  
>- Le che cosa prende, signor Snape? - chiese gentilmente.<br>- Niente, grazie.  
>- Papà, a te porto qualcosa?<br>- No, no, tesoro... rimani pure qui! - disse suo padre. Sembrava accaldato e lo sguardo di supplica che gli lanciò quando affermò che, invece, lei sarebbe andata a versarsi un bicchiere di aranciata la lasciò basita, ma ancora più convinta che la cosa migliore da fare era lasciarli soli, almeno per qualche minuto.  
>Così uscì dal salotto.<br>Nel breve lasso di tempo che impiegò per recarsi in cucina e versarsi la bibita, Lily, che era una ragazza estremamente intelligente e che allo stesso tempo non amava pensare e ripensare troppo alle cose, ma preferiva agire e subire le conseguenze, si scoprì a riflettere sull'uomo conosciuto solo di nome che adesso acquisiva un volto ed una voce.  
>Severus Snape la affascinava. Sì, la affascinava perché c'era qualcosa in lui di <em>rotto.<em>  
>Non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi meglio nemmeno con se stessa.<br>Non gli mancava niente, lui stesso non sembrava alla ricerca di niente, di questo ne era sufficientemente sicura, ma dentro di lui sembrava che qualcosa fosse in pezzi e che non si potesse ricostruire.  
>In ogni caso, a parte ciò, quell'uomo le ispirava simpatia a pelle, come se in qualche modo loro due fossero simili, o vicini per qualche motivo.<br>Quando tornò in salotto si accorse subito che sua padre stava avendo la peggio perché aveva il volto in fiamme come quando James aveva dichiarato di voler lasciare la scuola.  
>Non era arrabbiato, sembrava soltanto completamente invaso dal panico.<br>La ragazza decise di salvare la situazione. O meglio, di salvare suo padre, dato che Snape sembrava assolutamente a suo agio.  
>- Mi dispiace molto che mia madre non sia qui. Papà ieri sera ha cercato di farla tornare a casa prima, per incontrarla, ma proprio non può lasciare il lavoro.<br>Snape portò lo sguardo, leggermente divertito, da lei a Harry il quale divenne ancora più rosso.  
>Santo Merlino, ma che cosa aveva detto di così sbagliato?<br>Snape però evidentemente aveva deciso di averne abbastanza e si alzò in piedi, come per andarsene.  
>Lily si alzò a sua volta - Oh no! Non se ne vada ancora! Non ha nemmeno detto una parola.<br>Snape la fissò con uno sguardo adesso decisamente divertito.  
>- Non me ne stavo andando. Stavo cercando la cosa per cui ero venuto anche ieri. Disgraziatamente gli affascinanti aneddoti sulla sua famiglia mi hanno fatto dimenticare di mostrargliela.<br>- Davvero?- sollecitò Lily incuriosita, rimettendosi a sedere.  
>Snape, sotto gli occhi sgranati di suo padre, tirò fuori dalla tasca esterna dei pantaloni un minuscolo libriccino di pochi centimetri.<br>Harry arretrò, come se da quell'oggetto potessero fuoriuscire tentacoli pronti a risucchiarlo al suo interno. Al contrario Lily si fece avanti, dimenticando di avere in mano il bicchiere e inclinandolo pericolosamente.  
>Snape estrasse la bacchetta e picchiettò un paio di volte sulla piccola copertina di cartone verde.<br>Il libro si ingrandì immediatamente, ricadendo con un tonfo sul tavolino che stava in mezzo ai due divani l'uno di fronte all'altro.  
>- Che cos'è? - chiese Harry, la cui vena di curiosità non si era spenta con l'età ed era stata trasmessa alla minore dei suoi figli.<br>- Avrei voluto portarlo per te, Potter. Ma credo che sia più logico che lo abbia tua figlia.  
>Harry sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, non possedendo l'arte di Snape di risultare elegante sollevandone solo una.<br>- Coraggio, Lily... il Professor Snape lo ha portato per te, - disse allora Harry.  
>Appoggiandosi di nuovo allo schienale del divano Snape sbottò: - Quante volte dovrò ripetere che non sono più il tuo professore, Potter?<br>- Temo che ormai nella mia mente la cosa non cambierà più.  
>Snape roteò gli occhi.<br>Intanto Lily aveva preso in mano il pesante libro, rendendosi conto che non era affatto un libro, ma un album di foto. Lo aprì lentamente, per evitare che le si sfaldasse tra le mani, tanto era vecchio. Sulla pagina bianca, ingiallita dall'età, la scrittura di due bambini risultava nitida e colorata. _Severus__e__Lily_, dicevano quelle parole e la ragazza si trovò a sorridere, perché quei due nomi, pensati insieme, suonavano bene.  
>La prima fotografia era evidentemente un autoscatto, e le figure non si muovevano a differenza dell'enorme quantità di foto di famiglia che Lily aveva in camera propria.<br>Raffigurava due bambini, di circa dieci anni, seduti sotto un albero e ombreggiati dalle sue fronde. La ragazzina – i capelli rossi, il sorriso pieno - guardava fissa l'obbiettivo, in evidente attesa dello scatto; il bambino seduto accanto a lei era invece concentrato e serio, come se fosse stato costretto a fare la foto, i capelli neri che si confondevano con le ombre.  
>Quel bambino era evidentemente lo stesso Severus Snape che le stava davanti in quel momento e la ragazzina era Lily, la prima Lily, sua nonna.<br>- Dato che siete praticamente uguali... - iniziò Snape.  
>E così Harry, che nel frattempo si era sporto per dare un'occhiata alla foto, fu testimone dell'interruzione di un discorso di Severus Snape da parte di terzi, forse per la prima volta da quando era morto Albus Dumbledore.<br>- Eravate così carini! - esclamò infatti Lily, ignorando completamente il mago - E' un vero peccato che vi siate allontanati.  
>- Non l'ho più guardato per quarant'anni, - proruppe allora Snape, la voce priva di alcuna inflessione, sembrava aver ignorato deliberatamente quell'inopportuna interruzione - E dato che adesso non fa altro che prendere polvere preferisco lasciarlo a chi può utilizzarlo meglio di me.<br>Lily, stupita da un discorso così lungo da parte dell'uomo che aveva sentito parlare praticamente a monosillabi fino ad allora, non trovò altro da dire se non: - E' molto gentile, - poi richiuse l'album con un colpo secco e lo passò a suo padre.  
>Harry lo prese quasi con deferenza, ma non lo sfogliò.<br>I tre rimasero in silenzio per qualche momento e Lily percepì qualcosa di non detto tra Snape e suo padre, che aleggiava nella stanza, qualcosa che lei non riusciva ancora a capire.  
>Decise allora di interrompere quel silenzio e lo fece nell'unico modo che conosceva.<br>- Signor Snape, le piacerebbe venire ad una cena di famiglia tra un paio di settimane? La nostra è una famiglia gigantesca e spesso io stessa rischio di perdermici dentro, ma sono certa che farebbe piacere a tutti.  
>- Lily! - esclamò Harry diviso tra lo sconvolto e il preoccupato - Non credo che il Professor Snape si troverebbe a suo agio.<br>Lily, che si era già voltata a guardare male l'uomo seduto al suo fianco, fu subito richiamata dalla voce di Snape - Con sommo rammarico sono costretto a dar ragione a suo padre; non sono abituato a stare in mezzo alla gente.  
>- Sciocchezze! - sbottò Lily con un sorriso e muovendo la mano come per scacciare una mosca molesta.<br>- Ci saranno anche i signori Malfoy... Scorpius li ha praticamente obbligati, ma ormai credo che si siano rassegnati. Dopotutto la data del matrimonio è stata già decisa.  
>Harry roteò gli occhi davanti all'espressione perplessa di Snape e sospirò.<br>- Mia nipote Rose sta per sposarsi con Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione non è d'accordo, perché dice che sono troppo giovani... Ron... bhe, Ron non è d'accordo e basta. Per non parlare di Malfoy.  
>Un suono allora invase la stanza, un suono che Harry non aveva mai sentito, che non immaginava nemmeno di poter mai sentire e che lo lasciò bianco come un cadavere ad osservare Snape che, Merlino, <em>rideva<em>.  
>Immediatamente quel suono alieno fu seguito dalla risata cristallina di sua figlia che si armonizzò con quella di Snape con inquietante facilità.<br>- Sparisco per venticinque anni e quando torno il mondo si è capovolto. - proferì Snape ricomponendosi.  
>- Ha perfettamente ragione! Se penso che al nonno è venuto quasi un infarto quando Rose glielo ha detto...! Il signor Malfoy e lo zio si sono sempre odiati... e adesso si ritrovano ad essere parenti! - Lily si asciugò le lacrime spuntate per il gran ridere.<br>Aveva avuto ragione da subito: quell'uomo era molto divertente. Lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco a suo padre e lo vide stranamente cinereo, come immerso nel divano, con le unghie conficcate nella stoffa dei braccioli.  
>- In ogni caso non posso accettare il suo invito, Signorina Potter. Non credo che la prossima settimana sarò ancora in Inghilterra.<br>Il volto ancora divertito di Lily sembrò sgretolarsi a quelle parole - Ma i miei fratelli, voglio dire... è qui da due giorni, non le sembra un po'...  
>Snape la interruppe alzandosi in piedi.<br>- Devo proprio andare. Vi ringrazio per l'ospitalità. - disse ritornando alla familiare espressione indifferente.  
>A quelle parole Harry si alzò a sua volta, invaso da un immenso, vergognoso senso di sollievo.<br>Lily mentre lo accompagnavano alla porta fece: - E' stato un piacere conoscerla, - cercando di nascondere la cocente delusione.  
>- Anche per me. - Poi, con un sorrisetto aggiunse - Potter, auguri per le prossime nozze. - e uscendo in pieno sole, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lasciando Lily basita e Harry terribilmente sollevato.<p>

Lily era distesa a pancia in giù sul suo copriletto azzurro, i capelli lunghi sfioravano le pagine dell'album che stava sfogliando.  
>Mangiava svogliatamente un biscotto alle mandorle e ascoltava con attenzione i suoi genitori parlare a voce alta al piano di sotto. In questo l'aiutava una delle Orecchie Oblunghe dello zio George.<br>Non capiva come suo padre potesse essere rimasto così sconvolto dal regalo che Snape le aveva fatto.  
>- Capisci, tesoro? - stava chiedendo alla mamma - Le ha dato un album pieno di foto di lui e mia madre! Io nemmeno credevo che esistessero altre foto di mia madre!<br>- Harry... - rispose Ginny con tutta la calma che il marito sembrava aver perduto - Non mi sembra che sia una cosa così grave, dopotutto conosciamo tutti la sua storia, forse ha pensato...  
>- No... non capisci? Rideva con lei! E non ha mai tentato di ridicolizzarla... con me lo fa continuamente!<br>- Con te lo ha sempre fatto. Inoltre è stato via venticinque anni, forse è cambiato, forse vuole anche lui far parte di una famiglia, essere ricordato come uomo e non come eroe di guerra.  
>- È di Snape che stai parlando, Ginny! Lui non ha mai voluto essere ricordato, né come uomo, né come eroe, né come essere vivente. Tutto ciò che ha fatto lo ha fatto per la stessa donna di cui ha portato le fotografia <em>a<em>_mia__figlia_! Merlino... Non so cosa pensare.  
>- Io penso che dovremo aspettare e vedere che cosa succede.<br>- Lily era così a suo agio con lui, sembrava che non la turbasse per niente l'averlo nel salotto di casa.  
>- Tesoro... lei lo ha conosciuto quattro giorni fa. Perché avrebbe dovuto turbarsi?<br>- Ma è Snape, Ginny! Snape! Non un vecchio compagno di scuola!  
>- Harry, forse dovresti uscire con Ron, sai, rilassarti un attimo... dimenticare questa storia.<br>- Perché ho aperto la porta? Perché?  
>Lily a quel punto richiamò a se l'orecchio dall'altra parte del filo e tornò a prestare la sua attenzione alle fotografie.<br>Già da un giorno nella sua mente la Lily Evans delle immagini si era trasformata nella Lily Potter della realtà e il Signor Snape era diventato un semplice Severus.  
>In realtà non sapeva che cosa pensare.<br>Poche volte le era capitato di incontrare una persona che la incuriosisse a tal punto e allo stesso tempo qualcuno che fosse così lontano dalla sua portata.  
>Dai discorsi dei suoi genitori aveva capito che le mancava qualche parte della storia per comprendere davvero chi fosse quello strano individuo. Eppure non aveva il coraggio di chiedere nulla a suo padre: temeva un netto rifiuto. E allo stesso tempo non voleva mollare, non voleva lasciarsi alle spalle una conoscenza che sin dai primi momenti era risultata così interessante.<br>Così iniziò a pensare.

- Che stai scrivendo, Ranocchietta?- chiese sua madre mentre passava con un pacco di asciugamani ordinatamente ripiegati e lenzuola bianche che prendevano aria fluttuando alle sue spalle.  
>Lily aveva imparato a cinque anni che gabbare i suoi genitori era facile: bastava compiere qualcosa di illecito proprio davanti a loro e non se ne accorgevano nemmeno se andavano a sbatterci il naso.<br>Sollevò la testa con un sorriso, sforzandosi di non coprire con le mani la scrittura sottile che spiccava sulla pergamena. - Sto scrivendo una lettera a Marlene, posso chiederle se vuole rimanere a dormire da noi per un paio di giorni?  
>Ginny non pensò nemmeno lontanamente a qualcosa di diverso da quello che sua figlia le stava dicendo, perché per diciassette anni Lily era stata una ragazza con la testa sulle spalle, giudiziosa e sincera, quindi sorrise a sua volta e disse che sì, certo, poteva invitare Marlene quando voleva. Poi tornò alle sue occupazioni.<br>E Lily tornò a scrivere a Severus Snape.  
>La seconda lettera in due giorni, perché la risposta l'aveva ricevuta durante la notte.<br>Snape era conciso anche nel rispondere alle lettere, quella che aveva avuto in particolare diceva: _non__è__una__buona__idea._  
>Ma non per niente Lily era figlia di Harry Potter.<br>Adesso stava scrivendo una lettera di una lunghezza spropositata sul (secondo lei) miglior modo di utilizzare l'Artemisia per giungere al termine dell'esperimento che lei e James stavano tentando di compiere nella soffitta della loro grande casa. Era assolutamente convinta che solleticare il lato intellettuale dell'uomo l'avrebbe condotta verso qualche risultato. Inoltre stava scrivendo una serie di errori grossolani e imbarazzanti che se fossero stati messi in pratica l'avrebbero portata alla morte per autocombustione.  
>Per questo sperava che Severus accettasse di incontrarla per disquisire sul miglior modo per restare in vita durante un esperimento di pozioni.<p>

Un gufo bussò leggermente alla sua finestra all'inizio di quella stessa notte.  
>Sul piccolo pezzo di pergamena erano vergate velocemente poche parole, come se il loro autore fosse stato combattuto fino all'ultimo nello scriverle.<br>_15.30,__Greenwich__Park,__davanti__all__'__osservatorio.  
><em>Lily stava per addormentarsi con il sorriso sulle labbra e il foglio di pergamena ben stretto tra le dita quando il familiare passo di sua madre si fermò davanti alla porta.  
>Ginny bussò piano, Lily nascose la lettera sotto il cuscino.<br>- Mamma?  
>- Tesoro... sei sveglia?<br>Lily si sollevò a sedere e accese la candela con la magia.  
>- Che succede, mamma?-<br>- Ho solo bisogno di parlarti. Dovrebbe farlo tuo padre, ma non credo che sarà mai pronto per dirtelo, e soprattutto non adesso che _lui_ è tornato in Inghilterra.  
>- Stai parlando di... del Signor Snape? - domandò la ragazza, adesso decisamente incuriosita.<br>- Non solo. Ricordi le storie che ti raccontavo da bambina, sull'anima di tua nonna?  
>Lily annuì, stupita che anche sua madre ricordasse quelle storie che avevano solleticato così tanto la sua immaginazione quando aveva solo cinque anni. E soprattutto che volesse iniziare un discorso su Snape da favolette che le narrava quando era piccola.<br>- Ricordi quando scherzavamo, dicendo che lo spirito di Lily non era del tutto svanito dal mondo, e che alla tua nascita una piccola parte di lei era entrata a far parte di te?  
>- Mamma, erano solo storie.<br>- Sì, tesoro. Erano storie. Ma adesso sei una donna e sai che molte storie nascondono un fondo di verità.  
>Lily guardò nei profondi occhi marroni della madre, incapace di credere a quello che stava ascoltando.<br>- Non fraintendermi, non ti sto dicendo che tua nonna vive dentro di te fisicamente, ma alcune sue caratteristiche, la facilità con cui sai stare con le persone, l'allegria, l'aspetto, la passione per Pozioni... molte cose sono simili in lei e in te. Non è niente di strano.  
>- Però? Perché c'è un però vero, mamma?<br>Lily iniziava a temere quello che sua madre stava per dirle: era qualche rivelazione su Severus, e lei, che fino a due giorni prima non voleva altro che sapere tutto, adesso era indecisa. Il foglio che segnava il loro appuntamento bruciava come fuoco sotto il suo cuscino, poteva sentirlo.  
>- Sì, cara, c'è un però. Severus Snape non era solo amico di tua nonna, o meglio, lo è stato per tanto, tanto tempo...<br>- Poi si è innamorato di lei.  
>Stupida. Come poteva essere stata così stupida? Era talmente ovvio. Doveva capirlo non appena aveva posato lo sguardo su quelle fotografie.<br>- Non è questo che voglio dirti. Anche perché lo sai già. Lily, sai che Snape è stato un Mangiamorte, che poi si è unito alla resistenza, ha fatto il doppio gioco per praticamente vent'anni, rischiando la sua vita e la sua anima. Ma l'ha fatto per un motivo, - Ginny sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante, come se l'ultima cosa al mondo che voleva dire era proprio quella che stava per uscirle dalle labbra - L'ha fatto perché è stato lui a riferire a Voldemort la profezia che portò alla morte dei tuoi nonni. Quando scoprì che il bambino di cui si parlava nella profezia era tuo padre capì che doveva salvare Lily ad ogni costo, e si offrì a Dumbledore.  
>Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio in cui Lily non seppe che cosa pensare, l'unica cosa che poté dire fu:<br>- Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo adesso? Potevate dircelo molto prima. Molto molto prima!  
>Lily vide sua madre sospirare, la candela che disegnava nuove rughe sul volto tanto amato.<br>- L'unico uomo che sapeva del sacrificio di Snape era Dumbledore, e alla sua morte il segreto passò a tuo padre, a me, e ai tuoi zii. Non ci sembrava giusto che tutto il mondo sapesse il segreto dell'uomo a cui tutti dobbiamo la vita.  
>- Ho capito. - rispose Lily lapidaria, mortalmente seria.<br>- Tesoro...  
>- Ho capito, mamma. Non c'è bisogno che tu aggiunga altro. Devo solo pensare un po', sono contenta che tu me lo abbia voluto dire.<br>Ginny allora si alzò dal letto senza accennare a voler dire di più. - Non raccontarlo a tuo padre.  
>- Non preoccuparti, - rispose Lily quando aveva già spento la candela e il piccolo pezzo di pergamena era di nuovo stretto tra le sue dita, accartocciato e umido di sudore nervoso.<br>Dormì poco quella notte, ma arrivò ad una conclusione.

- Io esco! - gridò ferma sulla porta d'ingresso la più giovane dei Potter a entrambi i genitori, ancora intenti a fare colazione.  
>- Non hai mangiato niente! - urlò di rimando suo padre.<br>Dalla cucina fluttuò verso di lei un panino alla marmellata che le diede il tormento fino a che non lo ebbe afferrato.  
>- Torno nel pomeriggio, - continuò Lily con la bocca piena.<br>- Si prudente, tesoro! E non prendere quella metropolitana, sai che non è sicura.  
>Ma Lily aveva già chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Erano le otto di mattina e lei era una normale ragazza di quasi diciotto anni che, jeans a mezza coscia, maglietta di Che Guevara, perché la stampa del tizio baffuto era carina, andava in un parco a leggere fino all'ora in cui si sarebbe incontrata con un uomo di cinquant'anni più vecchio di lei, con il quale non avrebbe avuto in teoria nulla da spartire.<br>L'amore per la lettura era una cosa che aveva in comune con Snape, ma questo non poteva ancora saperlo. Perciò si distese all'ombra di un platano davanti al vecchio osservatorio alle dieci in punto, con in mano il bellissimo libro di poesie di Walt Whitman, lo scrittore Babbano, che così tante volte l'aveva fatta sognare.  
>A mezzogiorno interruppe la lettura per mangiare il sandwich che si era portata da casa e per osservare un gruppo di bambini giocare a pochi metri da lei.<br>All'una cedette alla notte insonne che aveva passato e si addormentò, con Walt Whitman che vegliava su di lei, aperto sul suo petto.  
>- Preferisco Yates, - disse una voce sopra di lei strappandola da un sogno molto realistico in cui Albus entrava dalla finestra per portarla con sé e James nella vacanza che si era persa. Lei diceva di no, perché aspettava qualcuno che tardava ad arrivare.<br>- Mi scusi. Mi sono appisolata.  
>- È stata comunque puntuale, - rispose Severus Snape porgendole una mano perché si alzasse.<br>Lily sorrise con garbo e si spazzolò la terra dalle gambe - Sono qui dalle dieci veramente.  
>Si accorse per la prima volta di essere notevolmente più bassa dell'uomo che aveva davanti.<br>- I suoi istinti suicidi non si sono fatti sentire questa mattina? - Domandò Snape con una punta di sarcasmo.  
>- Cosa?<br>- Non si è chiusa nel suo laboratorio segreto a fare esperimenti folli con piante velenose? - la interpellò ancora, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
>Lily rise, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca - In realtà quella era una scusa per farla venire. Mi sono diplomata con Eccezionale in Pozioni.-<br>- Ciò non mi stupisce affatto. Soltanto una persona con un'ottima conoscenza della materia avrebbe potuto ideare degli errori così fantasiosi.  
>Allora Lily incrociando le braccia sul petto e socchiudendo gli occhi chiese: -E allora perché è venuto?<br>- Perché, - sospirò Snape - dal modo in cui si è comportata con me deduco che i suoi genitori non le abbiano parlato di me nel modo in cui avrebbero dovuto. Voglio solo rimediare ad un errore, per evitare di apparire a lei e ai suoi fratelli come qualcosa che non sono.  
>- Credo che questo sia il discorso più serio che le abbia mai sentito fare, Severus.<br>Severus, mantenendo la calma che stava in realtà perdendo davanti ad una copia così sputata della sua Lily, la prese per un braccio e la condusse in un luogo meno in vista.  
>- Mi riferisco proprio a questo, lei si sta prendendo delle libertà che non si prenderebbe se sapesse veramente chi sono.<br>- Ma io so chi è lei.  
>- Ne dubito.<br>- So che mi vuole dire che è stato lei a riferire a Voldemort la Profezia che ha reso mio padre orfano, e so perché ha fatto quello che ha fatto negli anni seguenti. Ma non me ne importa niente.  
>Severus rimase in silenzio e la fissò negli occhi forse per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati nel salotto di Grimmuld Place.<br>- Che cosa sta cercando di fare, Lily? Che cosa vuole da me? Per quale motivo non dovrebbe importarle niente del mio passato? - sbottò irritato.  
>- Non mi importa perché non riguarda me. Riguarda mio padre, forse mia madre, al massimo la mia famiglia. Ma non me in particolare. Quello che è stato, è stato tra lei e mia nonna. Io non c'ero. Io non ero nemmeno nell'immaginazione di qualcuno. Però ci sono adesso.<br>Per una frazione di secondo, tra i giochi di ombre e di luci, lo sguardo di Severus si addolcì - Sei così simile a lei. - sussurrò, tanto che Lily non era nemmeno sicura che lo avesse detto.  
>- Perché se ne è... perché te ne sei andato? Avrebbe... avresti potuto far parte della mia famiglia, avresti potuto essere qualcuno di importante per me, per Albus.<br>- Non ho il diritto di far parte di nessuna famiglia, né tanto meno quello di costruirmene una. Avrei dovuto morire durante la guerra. Disgraziatamente non è successo.  
>Lily era francamente allibita: quel volto, ancora non solcato da troppe rughe, quegli occhi, così vuoti, ma anche così espressivi, anche le sue stesse parole, nascondevano una pena immensa e un profondissimo rimorso per azioni che ormai avrebbero dovuto essere perdonate e dimenticate.<br>Agì senza pensare, come spesso faceva, e si sporse avanti a sfiorare appena le labbra serrate del mago con le sue.  
>Lui la afferrò strettamente per i polsi e la allontanò con fermezza.<br>- È sbagliato. - sussurrò solo questo e Lily, che avrebbe potuto cedere e lasciar perdere quella follia che aveva appena iniziato, capì invece di avere ancora una possibilità con quell'uomo.

- Dove sei stata? Sei in ritardo, - la sgridò suo padre non appena ebbe rimesso piede in casa.  
>Lily, le guance in fiamme, gli occhi ridenti si rese conto a malapena che erano passate le sei.<br>- Scusa, papà. Mi sono distratta!- esclamò con un sorriso e si diresse subito in cucina, abbandonando la borsa di pelle marrone sul divano.  
>Harry scosse la testa, pensando che non era affatto pronto a lasciare che qualche ragazzo si portasse via la sua bambina, ma non disse niente e tornò alla lettura del giornale che in tutto il giorno non aveva avuto il tempo di aprire.<br>Lily aveva passato due ore con Snape, e ne era felice. Non si era più avvicinata a lui e lui aveva evitato di toccarla in tutti i modi possibili. Però avevano parlato. O meglio, Lily aveva parlato molto, Severus si era limitato ad ascoltare e a rispondere in qualche caso. A lei non era mai sembrato a disagio o desideroso di andarsene.  
>Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di un uomo così. Non aveva mai pensato che avrebbe potuto innamorarsi in meno di una settimana, e accidenti... non era nemmeno sicura che quello fosse amore.<br>Per adesso non le importava che lui la ricambiasse: era evidente che non poteva farlo, forse non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma Lily era una ragazza tenace e qualcosa avrebbe inventato.  
>Nel frattempo non vedeva l'ora che i suoi fratelli tornassero per presentarlo loro.<br>Ormai sapeva che Severus non sarebbe affatto partito la settimana seguente.

Quando Albus comparve nel grande camino del salotto Lily e i suoi genitori erano pronti ad attenderlo.  
>Lily non aspettò nemmeno che lui si togliesse la fuliggine dagli abiti e gli saltò addosso, con un mezzo grido.<br>- Mi sei mancato tantissimo! -  
>con un sorriso appena accennato lui rispose: - Sei troppo appiccicosa, sorella.<br>Ginny si stava già facendo avanti con la spazzola anti-fuliggine e Harry attendeva con le braccia incrociate l'arrivo del maggiore dei suoi figli.  
>- Dov'è tuo fratello? Si può sapere? - domandò spazientito.<br>- Anche io sono contento di rivederti, papà. - Rispose Albus ripulendo gli occhiali e tentando contemporaneamente di staccare sua sorella dal suo braccio sinistro.  
>- Mai che sia puntuale, santo cielo. - Finalmente James comparve tra le fiamme e con decisamente poca grazia rotolò lungo disteso sul tappeto.<br>Ginny, con un sorriso rivolto alla faccia completamente nera di suo figlio, esclamò - Ci metti sempre troppo impeto, tesoro.  
>-Al è sempre così elegante invece!- rincarò la dose Lily rivolgendo uno sguardo divertito a James.<br>- Come tutti i serpenti... strisciano strisciano e sembra sempre che fluttuino sull'acqua. - disse James baciando la madre sulla guancia e lasciandole una striscia nera.  
>- Divertente. - rispose Al, evitando di raccogliere la provocazione.<br>- Come è andata? Vi siete drogati? - domandò Harry a quel punto abbracciando i suoi figli.  
>- Papà! Ma che stai dicendo? Se vogliamo drogarci andiamo al negozio dello zio!<br>Lily rise, ma dentro di sé scalpitava per portare i suoi due fratelli nella sua stanza e raccontargli tutto quello che era successo in quella strana, caotica settimana in cui erano stati assenti.  
>Tuttavia per non sollevare sospetti dovette attendere che i suoi genitori li riempissero di domande e pretendessero di vedere foto, e altri inutili particolari di cui Lily sarebbe stata ghiotta solo sei giorni prima, ma dei quali adesso non le interessava nulla.<br>- Mentre eravate via vi ho preparato delle cose! Venite a vederle, sono in camera mia. - sbottò Lily ad un certo punto, incapace di trattenersi ancora.  
>- Veramente dovrei vedere Ted... - iniziò James, ma Lily lo stava trascinando quasi di peso, e lui non poté protestare oltre.<br>- Che cosa hai combinato in soli sette giorni, Lily? Sembri un bambino che ha mangiato cinque barattoli di marmellata senza che papà e mamma se ne siano accorti.  
>Lily lasciò correre lo strano paragone del suo Albus e non disse nulla.<br>Quando finalmente si fu chiusa la porta della sua camera alle spalle ed ebbe posto un incantesimo silenziante alle pareti, si voltò verso i due ragazzi con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
>- O-oh, James... Vedo guai all'orizzonte. - disse Albus rispondendo inconsciamente al sorriso della sorella.<br>- Mentre eravate in vacanza io... bhe, ho conosciuto una persona. È venuta a trovare papà.  
>- Non dirmelo... stai uscendo con un tipo più grande di te. - tentò di indovinare James con un sorrisetto, ma in realtà pensava a Teddy.<br>- No! Che sciocchezza! Certo che no, voglio dire è troppo grande. Solo che... Oh! Non indovinerete mai chi è!  
>Albus, che manteneva sempre la calma e non si faceva mai vedere incuriosito, davanti alla sorella non riusciva a trattenersi.<br>- Chi diavolo è? Un compagno di scuola di papà?  
>Lily scosse la testa stringendo le labbra per non ridere.<br>James, scherzando esclamò: - Il fantasma di Dumbledore.  
>Ma entrambi i ragazzi rimasero basiti quando lei sorrise e disse - Ci sei vicino, James.<br>- Non sarà... - balbettò Albus.  
>- Non dire cazzate! Lo sanno tutti che lui è sparito dalla faccia della terra.<br>Lily continuava a sorridere, saltellando da un piede all'altro, incapace di frenare la sua euforia.  
>- Non sarà quel Severus Snape che ha dato il nome a mio fratello Serpeverde, vero, Lily?-<br>- Oddio...! - fece Albus sedendosi sul letto ancora disfatto della sorella.  
>La faccia di Lily era una risposta sufficiente.<br>- Voglio conoscerlo. - dissero entrambi i giovani Potter all'indirizzo della ragazza.  
>- Naturalmente. Ma non dovete assolutamente dirlo né alla mamma né tanto meno a papà. Capito?<br>Albus e James sorrisero.  
>- Prima che lo incontriate però devo raccontarvi alcune cose, - aggiunse Lily.<p>

Il parco era praticamente deserto e Lily ormai avrebbe saputo raggiungere il vecchio osservatorio ad occhi chiusi. Nonostante fosse ormai metà luglio la mattina aveva lasciato un sottilissimo velo di rugiada e i suoi piedi protetti solo da sandali estivi erano già bagnati.  
>Vide la figura ammantata di Severus appoggiata al tronco di un albero in disparte e sorrise.<br>Dieci minuti prima aveva convinto i suoi fratelli a non entrare in scena insieme a lei per evitare fughe precipitose di un ex-Mangiamorte davanti ai pargoli del suo studente più odiato e loro, nonostante le proteste, alla fine avevano accettato di avvicinarsi di soppiatto al suo segnale.  
>Il sole si stava alzando e il caldo iniziava finalmente a farsi sentire.<br>Lily tolse la felpa e la legò in vita continuando ad avvicinarsi.  
>Incapace di trattenere un sorriso furbo esordì con un semplice - Buongiorno!<br>Snape rimase immobile nell'ombra solo per qualche secondo, poi la raggiunse in mezzo al prato, sovrastandola con la sua altezza e osservandola con cipiglio leggermente irritato.  
>- Che succede? - si incuriosì Lily aggrottando le sopracciglia.<br>- Avevo detto che non ci saremmo più visti. - disse Snape lapidario, il volto bianco contratto dall'indecisione.  
>- E allora perché sei venuto? - sbottò lei incrociando le braccia. Quello era il segnale.<br>Dietro di lui vide avvicinarsi i suoi fratelli che fino ad allora erano rimasti nascosti tra gli alberi alle spalle di Severus.  
>Snape sollevò un sopracciglio - Credo che tu sia decisamente troppo intelligente per i miei standard. E ora potresti dire agli esemplari maschili della tua famiglia di smetterla di tentare di prendermi alle spalle? -<br>Lily sgranò gli occhi, ma senza lasciarsi prendere dal panico, scoppiò a ridere coprendosi la bocca con la mano.  
>Severus non le staccava gli occhi dosso.<br>- James, Al... lasciate perdere. - quasi gridò - Sembra impossibile prenderlo in trappola. -  
>E quella frase aveva decisamente molti più risvolti di quello che poteva sembrare a prima vista.<br>- Sono pur sempre un ex-Mangiamorte, signorina. -  
>Lily sorrise - Troppo vero.<br>I due ragazzi li raggiunsero in quel momento, posizionandosi ai lati della sorella.  
>Snape li fissò per un attimo, poi portò la sua attenzione su Albus. - Ti prego, dimmi che non è lui il mio omonimo.<br>- E' un onore conoscerla. - disse Albus compito, porgendogli la mano.  
>Snape la guardò schifato per qualche secondo - Decisamente, Dumbledore se la starà ridendo in modo diabolico.<br>James non disse niente, semplicemente fissava incuriosito l'uomo che si trovava davanti e di cui aveva sentito sempre parlare. Lily incrociò le braccia al petto, ben decisa a non intervenire in quel primo incontro; Albus da parte sua non aveva cambiato espressione e continuava a tendere la mano.  
>Le cose sarebbero forse rimaste di quella staticità se Snape non se ne fosse uscito con un: - Suppongo che la buona educazione mi obblighi a stringerle la mano, signor Potter.<br>Albus allora sorrise, seguito immediatamente da Lily. James non fece assolutamente nulla.  
>- Ebbene, non credevo di dover fare da baby-sitter oggi. Lily, vorresti essere così gentile da spiegare questo assalto alla mia persona.<br>- Ti avevo detto che te li avrei fatti conoscere. Albus stava per avere una sincope quando gli ho detto che ti avevo incontrato prima di lui.  
>- Per fortuna almeno uno di voi non assomiglia a nessun fantasma del passato. James suppongo, - proferì Snape portando la sua attenzione sull'unico dei figli di Potter che ancora non gli aveva rivolto una sola parola.<br>James restituì lo sguardo a Snape con qualcosa di indefinibile negli occhi.  
>- Suppongo che, portando onore ai suoi due nomi, i nostri rapporti non saranno dei migliori, - aggiunse allora Snape.<br>- Lily mi ha raccontato quello che ha fatto. La sua storia.  
>- Splendido. Perché non iniziamo ad affiggere cartelli per tutta la città e ad organizzare parate?<br>- James, ti prego... - tentò Albus facendo un passo verso il fratello.  
>- No, idiota, adesso parlo io! - disse rabbioso, rivolto prima al minore e poi a entrambi i suoi fratelli - Non so come possiate sopportare di respirare la stessa aria di quest'uomo. E pensare che per anni l'ho quasi ammirato.<br>- Quasi. - ghignò Snape - Sono contento di fare ancora quest'effetto alla gioventù d'oggi. E' stato un piacere conoscerla, signor Potter.  
>Il ragazzo, più alto degli altri fece un passo indietro - Ora capisco perché mio padre non poteva sopportarla. Dio, Lily, ti prego non incontrarlo mai più.<br>Lily stava guardando a bocca aperta suo fratello, al fianco di Albus che sembrava totalmente sconvolto da tutta la situazione.  
>Nessuno dei due si aspettava una reazione del genere da parte di James. Certo, era sempre stato impulsivo, ma non era mai riuscito a tenere così ben nascosti i suoi veri sentimenti ai due minori, almeno fino a quella mattina.<br>Ma la ragazza si riprese in fretta, più abituata agli scatti di rabbia del fratello maggiore, molto protettivo verso di lei - Sono in grado di decidere da sola chi frequentare e chi non frequentare. Sono cresciuta! Non ho bisogno che tu mi protegga da tutto e da tutti.  
>James fece un altro passo indietro, evidentemente punto sul vivo.<br>- Vi rendete conto che è stato lui a rovinare la vita di papà? A gettarlo in pasto a Voldemort?  
>- E se non lo avesse fatto Voldemort non sarebbe mai stato sconfitto! Hai dimenticato quello che ci dice la zia? La Profezia è solo il mezzo per comprendere il significato. - si intromise Albus avvicinandosi impercettibilmente alla sorella.<br>- Al diavolo tu e tutte le tue spiegazioni filosofiche! Io so solo che papà non ha mai avuto una famiglia e tutto per colpa di quest'uomo. - Indicò con la mano la persona di Severus che si era di nuovo appoggiato al tronco dell'albero, evidentemente divertito dal battibecco.  
>Lily, il volto in fiamme, la mani strette a pugni e le braccia rigide per l'ira, senza pensarci gridò: - Se non fosse stato per quest'uomo tu non saresti nato, stupido idiota che non sei altro!<br>- Sapete che vi dico? Se siete così felici di incontrare chi ha causato la morte dei nonni fate pure, a me non interessa, - e detto questo si smaterializzò nel bel mezzo del parco, con il rischio che qualche babbano potesse vederlo.  
>I due ragazzi rimasero immobili per qualche attimo a fissare il punto in cui era stato fino ad allora James, poi imbarazzati si voltarono verso Snape.<br>- Divertente, - esordì lui - devo dire che nella mia vita mancava un po' di sano odio e di disprezzo.  
>- Non sai quanto mi dispiace, - disse Lily costernata.<br>- Evidentemente è proprio lui la mela marcia.  
>- Non dica così! - esclamò Albus - E' solo un Grifondoro un po' troppo idealista e cocciuto.<br>- Assomiglia a papà, - rincarò la dose Lily - Io sono Corvonero, quindi prima di parlare penso, Albus è Serpeverde e prima di parlare pensa anche troppo, ma James... È sempre stato difficile avere una normale conversazione con lui. - Sospirò - E' stato abbastanza ridicolo, devo ammetterlo. Se avessi saputo che si sarebbe comportato in questo modo avrei cercato di parlarci prima di presentartelo.  
>Albus squadrò da capo a piedi Snape, sentendosi decisamente intimorito, e chiedendosi dove sua sorella trovasse il coraggio di dargli del tu, ma, come era stato per lei, anche lui notò che quell'uomo aveva qualcosa di affascinante, e che valeva la pena sopportare ogni imbarazzo per provare a conoscerlo meglio.<br>- Bene! - disse Lily congiungendo le mani - Andiamo a fare colazione?  
>- Perché no? Dopo essere stato difeso da due ragazzini contro le accuse di un altro ragazzino sento davvero il bisogno di un caffè, - rispose Snape facendo ridere Lily e sogghignare Albus.<p>

I due fratelli tornarono a casa poco prima di pranzo.  
>Albus aveva capito che era facile rapportarsi con Snape: bastava non guardarlo mai negli occhi. Invece aveva notato che Lily tentava continuamente un approccio più vicino, forse ancora più informale con lui. Scherzava, rideva, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo. Albus si era sempre chiesto come sua sorella riuscisse a trovarsi a suo agio con tante persone completamente diverse l'una dall'altra, ma in quel caso in particolare, trovava strano quella particolare sintonia che leggeva tra i due.<br>In alcuni casi -brevi momenti, certo- gli era quasi parso che Lily ci stesse _provando_ con Snape.  
>Ovviamente era una sua impressione distorta, perché, cazzo, lui aveva almeno settant'anni, o giù di lì e sua sorella non era pazza fino a quel punto. E tuttavia...<br>Tuttavia nei giorni seguenti vide Lily molto più svagata di quanto non fosse stata mai prima di allora.  
>La vedeva sparire per ore e tornare con il sorriso.<br>La vedeva sempre più fredda nei confronti di James che ancora non le aveva rivolto la parola.  
>La vedeva cambiare umore ogni minuto.<br>La vedeva scrivere come una pazza e poi fermarsi a fissare il muro con un sorrisetto idiota.  
>Insomma, a lui era bastato incontrarlo una volta. Conoscerlo, scambiare con lui qualche parere sulla specializzazione in Pozioni che aveva deciso di prendere, ma poi basta. Non desiderava rivedere Severus Snape, soprattutto perché sapeva che era Severus Snape che non desiderava particolarmente rivedere lui.<br>Così dopo tre giorni di quel trantran, tre giorni in cui la sorella divenne praticamente inavvicinabile, si decise a smettere di tenere il muso a James e a parlarne con lui.  
>Bussò piano alla porta del fratello maggiore.<br>- Che vuoi? - chiese lui quando Albus fu entrato.  
>Il più giovane si portò i capelli indietro, scompigliandoli ancora di più di quanto già non fossero.<br>- Sono preoccupato per Lily.  
>- Si è innamorata di lui? - chiese l'altro sollevandosi in piedi dalla poltrona in cui era precedentemente sprofondato.<br>- No... voglio dire... non lo so, credo di no. Spero di no. Non so più cosa pensare, James.  
>- Seguiamola. - Gli occhi del ragazzo erano più scuri del solito, si vedeva perfettamente che tratteneva a stento la sua rabbia. - Se quello gli ha fatto qualcosa giuro che lo uccido.<br>- Non ti sembra un po' drastico? Voglio dire, so come la pensi su Snape, ma a me non è sembrato _cattivo_.  
>James guardando suo fratello con una punta di ironia, rispose: - Al, non sto parlando di cattiveria.<br>- Non pensarci neanche, - sbottò Albus facendo un passo indietro.  
>- Perché no? Nostra sorella è bella.<br>- James...  
>- Non ha ancora preso la patente per smaterializzarsi, perciò ovunque vada ci andrà a piedi. Noi la seguiremo.<br>- James...  
>- Sei venuto qui per chiedermi aiutO, no? Questo è il mio modo per dartelo. Prendere o lasciare.<br>Albus ondeggiò per qualche attimo da un piede all'altro, incapace di decidere. La sua mente selettiva non capiva che cosa fosse la cosa migliore da fare.  
>Alla fine tuttavia annuì - D'accordo, - disse.<br>- Tiralo fuori allora, - rispose James con un sogghigno che avrebbe fatto onore ai Malandrini.

Quella sera a cena erano tutti molto silenziosi.  
>Harry sembrava completamente preso dai suoi problemi e il suo sguardo guizzava tra la moglie e la figlia.<br>Albus fissava il piatto incapace di guardare negli occhi sua sorella.  
>James non aveva alcuna intenzione di abbandonare il cipiglio battagliero che aveva indossato tre ore prima, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva intenzione di aprire bocca.<br>Ginny era piuttosto presa dai preparativi del matrimonio e dalle continue lamentele di Ron.  
>E Lily... Lily si era ormai talmente innamorata da non capire più nemmeno se stava camminando, correndo o cenando.<p>

James aveva il grave problema di non riuscire ad alzarsi la mattina presto senza prendere almeno una tazza di caffè. Quella mattina dovette rinunciarci tuttavia, perché lui e Albus uscirono di nascosto da casa seguendo di soppiatto Lily. Per entrare entrambi sotto il vecchio Mantello dell'Invisibilità di loro padre dovettero camminare ingobbiti per quasi quaranta minuti.  
>James anche sotto il mantello continuava a mantenere il cipiglio forte e sicuro di sé che aveva mostrato a suo fratello per tutto il giorno precedente, ma dentro di sé tremava di paura.<br>Temeva per sua sorella, perché a forza di passare il tempo con Teddy un minimo di istinto animale era passato anche a lui e non appena aveva visto insieme Lily e Snape aveva capito che quell'uomo provava qualcosa per sua sorella. Bastava osservare i suoi occhi quando si posavano su di lei.  
>Inoltre aveva paura di Snape: una strana, atavica, incredibile paura di un uomo col quale a tutti gli effetti non aveva mai parlato.<br>Forse erano i suoi occhi inespressivi, o la piega sprezzante delle sue labbra, oppure il fatto che fosse completamente nero, oscuro, come se guardandolo sembrasse di fissare un abisso marino privo di fondo.  
>Come avrebbe fatto ad obbligarlo a lasciare in pace sua sorella se non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi?<br>- Stai bene, James? - sussurrò Albus accanto a lui.  
>- Certo, - rispose con uno sbuffo spazientito - A parte tu che mi stai alitando addosso non ho altri problemi.<br>- Mi sembravi preoccupato.  
>- Forse sei tu quello preoccupato. Se hai troppa paura per batterti con lui ci penso io.<br>- Non dire cazzate! Non sappiamo nemmeno se ci sarà _bisogno_ di batterci... Magari sono solo amici.  
>- Certo... Ma cresci un po' fratellino!<br>- Non hai un minimo di fiducia in Lily?  
>James nascose una smorfia - In questo caso no.<br>Albus finalmente si zittì e James fu di nuovo capace di seguire con tutta calma i capelli rossi di sua sorella che fluttuavano davanti a loro. Già da tempo si erano inoltrati nel parco di Greenwich e man mano che proseguivano l'affollamento di persone intente a prendere il sole del mattino, a correre con i propri cani, a giocare con i bambini, diminuiva, fino a che non rimase solo Lily, la quale, guardandosi intorno si inoltrò in un boschetto solitario.  
>Il posto sembrava privo di vita.<br>James e Albus, squadrandosi sotto il mantello e sudando copiosamente per la vicinanza e il caldo, la seguirono nella boscaglia.  
>In mezzo ad una piccola radura Snape stava in piedi ad aspettarla. Il trionfo del nero in mezzo al verde.<br>James vide Lily illuminarsi non appena lo scorse.  
>I due ragazzi si avvicinarono cercando di non fare rumore e durante i loro movimenti acquattati si persero praticamente tutta la conversazione.<p>

- Ciao, - lo salutò subito Lily.  
>- Dovremo smetterla di incontrarci, - rispose Severus avvicinandosi tuttavia di un passo alla ragazza.<br>- Lo dici ogni volta, eppure continui a venire, - sorrise Lily, allungando una mano e prendendo quella dell'uomo.  
>- Evidentemente con la vecchiaia la mia forza di volontà non è più quella di una volta.<br>Lily lo lasciò e si sedette a gambe incrociate sull'erba.  
>Snape sospirò come se volesse trovarsi ovunque tranne che lì e con un gesto della mano trasfigurò un masso di medie dimensioni in una poltrona di velluto verde, poi si sedette a sua volta.<br>- Perché non ti siedi mai sull'erba? - lo interrogò Lily appoggiando la fronte sul suo ginocchio.  
>Snape allungò una mano a sfiorarle i capelli.<br>- Ho i reumatismi. -  
>Lily rise piano, muovendo le spalle - Non sei così vecchio, non dimostri molto più di mio padre.<br>- Non sono gli anni, sono i chilometri.  
>- Non mi hai mai detto dove sei stato per questi venticinque anni. Quale è il primo posto che hai visto?<br>Snape rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, ricordando il suo primo viaggio: ancora un ultimo incarico da portare a termine.  
>- Si chiamava Grünewald, nella Germania dell'Ovest.(1)<br>- Non è il paese dove sono seppelliti i prigionieri di Nurmengard?  
>- Sai decisamente troppe cose, - ribattè Snape, suo malgrado divertito.<br>Lily sollevò la testa e lo guardò incuriosita. - Che cosa sei andato a fare là? Credevo che non ci fossero più prigionieri da seppellire da almeno... - Lily spalancò gli occhi, come se avesse ricollegato due fatti evidenti - Da almeno venticinque anni? - chiese poi divisa tra il preoccupato e l'emozionato. - Che cosa ci sei andato a fare? Era l'ultimo ordine di Dumbledore! Ho indovinato?  
>- La tua immaginazione compie voli pindarici degni di tua nonna, - replicò Snape sollevando un sopracciglio e abbassando il capo a guardarla con divertimento - Non si trattava dell'ultimo ordine di Dumbledore, ma del suo ultimo desiderio. Dovevo visitare una tomba.<br>Lily non indagò oltre, perché si era resa conto che Severus non le avrebbe raccontato altro di quella storia.  
>- Qual' è il posto che ti è piaciuto di più?<br>- A parte lo splendido cimitero tra le valli Tedesche? Credo l'Islanda.  
>Lily pensò a quello che sapeva dell'Islanda. Poi sorrise, ricordando un paese sconvolto da eruzioni vulcaniche e fiumi di acqua calda che discendevano dai monti, un paese caldo all'interno, freddo all'esterno.<br>- È un paese che ti assomiglia.- fece allora, appoggiandosi di nuovo alla gamba dell'uomo e chiudendo gli occhi.  
>- Non oso chiederti il perché di questo paragone.<br>Lily stava per rispondere, nascondendo un sorriso, quando un rumore tra la boscaglia la fece sobbalzare.  
>- È ora che tu vada, Lily, - sbottò Snape alzandosi in piedi e trasformando di nuovo la poltrona nel masso che era.<br>-N on è passato nemmeno...  
>- Vai.<br>Lily si alzò da terra e tentò di avvicinarsi per poterlo baciare, ma Severus la prese per i polsi come aveva fatto la prima volta e la tenne lontana.  
>Lei lo guardò ferita, ma non replicò e a grandi passi se ne andò, lasciandosi nascondere dagli alberi che poco prima avevano nascosto il loro incontro.<p>

Albus aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, il cuore che batteva a mille e il sudore freddo sui palmi delle mani che per quanto tentasse di asciugare sui pantaloni rimanevano umide.  
>- Non ci credo... non ci voglio credere, - esclamò in un sussurro sconvoltp<br>- Eri tu quello preoccupato ieri, o sbaglio?  
>- Ma come fai ad essere così calmo? Ti rendi conto di quello che sta succedendo? Quando papà lo verrà a sapere diventerà una bestia.<br>- Non è necessario che lo venga a sapere. Non voglio mettere Lily nei guai più di quanto già non sia. Lo costringeremo ad andarsene. Non c'è altro da fare.  
>Avevano sussurrato, ma erano tanto concentrati nel discutere tra loro che non si erano accorti del lento avvicinarsi di Snape alle loro spalle.<br>Severus allungò una mano alla cieca, l'espressione di quando scopriva qualche suo studente fuori dal proprio dormitorio all'ora del coprifuoco.  
>Albus e James si trovarono improvvisamente privati della protezione del mantello, stretto tra le dita di Snape.<br>Chini in avanti, le schiene ingobbite, i volti paonazzi per il gran caldo si sollevarono precipitosamente in posizione eretta e si voltarono, incontrando gli occhi neri e inespressivi di Severus Snape.  
>- Ci scusi... Noi... - iniziò Albus incapace di trovare altre parole davanti a colui che tanto aveva ammirato in passato.<br>James lo interruppe con una violenta gomitata allo sterno.  
>- Come ha potuto? Cazzo! E' ancora una bambina. Non si vergogna?<br>- Non credo di dovermi giustificare con lei, Signor Potter.  
>- Allora dovrà giustificarsi con mio padre! - esclamò Albus riprendendosi dallo shock.<br>- Quando arriverà il giorno in cui sarò in qualche modo intimorito da vostro padre erigeranno una mia statua davanti a Hogwarts. Oh... - Aggiunse poi - Sono dispiaciuto di distruggere l'immagine che avete del grande Harry Potter, ma per me rimarrà sempre un ragazzino impiccione e sciocco, esattamente uguale a suo padre, un ragazzino del quale mi sono dovuto sobbarcare la sopravvivenza per diciassette lunghi interminabili anni.  
>Non era del tutto vero, ma i due ragazzi non potevano saperlo.<br>- Lei mi fa schifo. E non capisco come abbia fatto a... ad avvicinare Lily in questo modo.  
>Snape ghignò in modo inquietante davanti al volto disgustato del maggiore dei due ragazzi Potter.<br>- La colpa sarebbe mia, ovviamente... Non hai il minimo dubbio eh, ragazzo? Naturale. Tale e quale tuo padre.  
>- Lei se ne deve andare di qui. Se ne vada e non si faccia più vedere dalla nostra famiglia.- Disse Albus, nascondendo un singhiozzo di panico quando gli occhi irati di Snape si spostarono su di lui.<br>- Spero che vi rendiate conto che cosa potrebbe accadere a vostra sorella se questa cosa viene fuori.  
>- Lei non deve più preoccuparsi di nostra sorella. Ci occuperemo noi di lei. Le faremo dimenticare questa storia. E se non vuole finire in galera le consiglio di dimenticarla a sua volta.<br>- Minaccioso... Tremo di paura. A voi due non è venuto in mente che potrei Obliviarvi in meno di due secondi? Non ricordereste assolutamente niente né di oggi né del nostro primo incontro.  
>Albus fece istantaneamente un passo indietro. James a quella parole sguainò la bacchetta puntandola contro il mago.<br>Snape spostò lo sguardo divertito dalla bacchetta al volto contratto del ragazzo davanti a lui.  
>- Non essere sciocco, James Sirius Potter. Ho alle spalle più magia di quanto potresti mai immaginare.<br>James però rimase immobile, gli occhi fermi, il sudore che scivolava lentamente lungo la sua schiena. Albus gli mise una mano sulla spalla come per sostenerlo.  
>- Bene, - fece Snape a quel punto - È stata una conversazione interessante. Purtroppo il vostro gentile consiglio è giunto in ritardo: proprio ieri sera ho acquistato un biglietto per il primo treno di stanotte. Mosse le dita e la bacchetta di James, seguita da quella di Albus, fuoriuscita dai suoi pantaloni, atterrarono tra le dita della sua mano destra.<br>I ragazzi rimasero immobili e incapaci di fare alcunché davanti all'improvviso sfoggio di abilità dell'uomo.  
>- Ho l'onore di dirvi che è stato di nuovo un piacere incontrarvi.<br>Poi si voltò e nell'esatto momento in cui si smaterializzava le bacchette di James e Albus si conficcarono ai piedi dei due proprietari, seguite dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità, ordinatamente ripiegato.  
>I fratelli si guardarono per un lungo istante, poi entrambi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e, sperando che quella storia fosse finalmente conclusa, si avviarono verso casa.<p>

Non appena Lily era entrata in casa, contrariata e delusa perché Snape risultava molto più inespugnabile di quanto aveva creduto a prima vista, capì subito che qualcosa non quadrava perché suo padre la accolse con un sorriso tanto grande quanto falso.  
>- Dove siete stati tutti e tre? - chiese senza nemmeno aspettare che Lily gettasse la borsa sulla poltrona dell'ingresso, come spesso faceva.<br>- Tutti e tre? - domandò Lily confusa, e non appena ebbe pronunciato queste parole si rese conto che erano quelle sbagliate.  
>- Non sei uscita con i tuoi fratelli, stamattina? - la interrogò subito Harry, stringendo gli occhi al di là dei familiari occhiali rotondi.<br>- Oh! Certo, siamo andati un po' in giro... sai, mi hanno raccontato della vacanza, poi hanno detto che sarebbero rimasti ancora un po' fuori e io sono tornata a casa.  
>In quel momento Albus e James si materializzarono a due metri da loro. Suo padre si voltò a guardarli, Lily chiuse gli occhi presa inspiegabilmente da un panico del tutto immotivato.<br>- E voi non dovevate tornare tra un po'? - chiese Harry adesso visibilmente contrariato.  
>James lo fissò interrogativamente, Albus scorse lo sguardo di Lily e sorrise al padre - No, cioè, sì. Ma poi abbiamo deciso di tornare insieme a Lily. Tanto non avevamo niente di importante da fare.<br>_Grazie__per__essere__così__intuitivo,__grazie._ Pensò la ragazza, rivolgendo un sorriso grato al fratello.  
>James però la stava fissando con malcelato biasimo.<br>- E allora che cosa ci fate con il Mantello dell'Invisibilità?  
>E solo allora Lily si accorse che James lo teneva stretto tra le dita.<br>- Eh? Niente... cioè...  
>- Già! - Sbottò allora la minore - Che cosa ci fate con il Mantello dell'Invisibilità? - e incrociò le braccia sul petto.<br>Albus arrossì, James rimase imperturbabile.  
>- Allora? - Sbottò Harry al colmo dell'irritazione. - Vi ho sempre detto che non è un giocattolo, che non dovete servirvene per divertirvi alle spalle degli altri. Credevo che foste abbastanza grandi da capirlo da soli. Datemelo subito.<br>- Ma papà! - tentò Albus contrito, ma purtroppo per lui la spiegazione era troppo complicata per poter anche solo pensare di rabbonire suo padre, così cedette e strappandolo di mano al maggiore lo consegnò ad un Harry decisamente arrabbiato.  
>James scosse la testa e strinse le labbra trattenendo tutta la rabbia che avrebbe voluto mostrare a sua sorella. Sarebbe forse esploso se avesse continuato a guardare la faccia di Lily che sembrava non fare altro che rimproverarlo, sennonché Albus lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò al piano di sopra.<br>- Non finisce qui, ragazzi! - gridò Harry, infilandosi in tasca il mantello - E tu, lo sapevi che stavano combinando qualcosa? -  
>- Non ne avevo idea, papà... Ma vado a parlarci, ok? E stai tranquillo.<br>Sorrise, mentre dentro di sé voleva solo picchiare a morte James, perché aveva una precisa idea di che cosa i suoi due fratelli avessero combinato con il Mantello.  
>Quando spalancò la porta della camera del maggiore tutto si sarebbe aspettata tranne lo schiaffo in piena faccia che ricevette proprio da quest'ultimo.<br>- Che cazzo fai? Idiota! - Si intromise Albus sorreggendo la sorella che aveva barcollato, tanto era rimasta frastornata.  
>- James! Ma che ti ho fatto? - esclamò lei portandosi una mano alla guancia, che iniziava a diventare rossa.<br>- Lo sai che cosa hai fatto! Merlino... andatevene fuori di qui se non volete che vi affatturi. Non so come cazzo fai a proteggerla ancora.  
>Albus trascinò fuori dalla stanza Lily, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La serratura scatto due, tre volte e un incantesimo silenziante fu posto lungo le pareti.<br>Lily fissava la porta chiusa con sgomento crescente. Poi finalmente capì quello che in realtà già aveva capito.  
>- Mi avete seguito. - e non era affatto una domanda.<br>Albus, che tante volte aveva voluto essere sicuro di sé e forte come il fratello maggiore, in quel caso non ebbe cuore di fare altro che abbracciarla e sussurrargli - In che casino ti sei messa, sorellina? In che casino ti sei messa?  
>Lily, infinitamente grata per quel gesto, posò la testa sulla sua spalla e pianse.<p>

Lily era distesa al buio in camera sua, strettamente abbracciata al proprio cuscino.  
>Sua madre era passata verso le sei del pomeriggio per chiederle se si sentiva meglio, e se sarebbe riuscita il giorno dopo a partecipare al pranzo di famiglia al quale lei aveva - Oh, mille anni prima - invitato un mezzo sconosciuto di nome Severus Snape.<br>Come sembrava diversa dalla Lily di dieci giorni prima.  
>Albus non le aveva detto niente di più se non che non avrebbe detto niente a papà e mamma. Ma Lily aveva paura.<br>Ora che quella storia non era più qualcosa di privato, tra lei e Severus, non sembrava nemmeno reale. Un crudele scherzo giocato dal destino.  
>Come aveva potuto illudersi così? Come poteva sperare di avere un futuro con un uomo come lui?<br>Oh, ma lo sperava, lo credeva, lo voleva disperatamente.  
>E allora come poteva pensare che il mondo lo avrebbe accettato?<br>Lily si aggrappò con disperazione al cuscino, soffocando un singhiozzo roco.  
>Suo padre passò verso le nove, bussando ma non entrando, chiedendole se voleva una tazza di tè. Lei rifiutò con garbo e soffocò le lacrime nel copriletto. Odiava sentirsi così impotente.<br>Gli avrebbe scritto.  
>Sì, ma scritto che cosa? Che cosa poteva dirgli? Lui non voleva nemmeno baciarla, non c'erano speranze. Non c'era niente che potesse fare adesso che Albus e James conoscevano tutti i retroscena di quegli intensi, incredibili dieci giorni.<br>Si rigirò nel letto, fin verso le undici, quando tutta la casa dormiva, fino a che non crollò anche lei, sfinita dal troppo pensare.  
>Se avesse potuto guardare attraverso lo spazio e il tempo avrebbe visto un uomo vestito di nero che, in una vecchia casa fatiscente, misurava il pavimento a grandi passi, stringendo tra le mani il biglietto di un treno e tutta la determinazione che gli era rimasta.<br>Ma per sfortuna di Severus Snape quella determinazione era troppo poca per permettergli di andarsene senza salutare.

Erano le tre di notte quando un gufo bussò ai vetri della finestra di Lily Luna Potter.  
>Lei si gettò giù dal letto e spalancò la finestra.<br>Con mani febbrili strappò la lettera dalla zampetta del gufo, che protestò accanitamente prima di librarsi nella notte.  
>Sulla pergamena solo poche parole:<br>_Faccio__solo__ciò__che__avrei__dovuto__fare__appena__ti__ho__vista.__  
>Non<em>_odiarmi.  
>Già<em>_troppi__mi__odiano.  
><em>Lily lasciò cadere il foglio a terra, fissando il muro con sgomento.  
>Quella frase voleva dire qualcosa... qualcosa di più di un addio.<br>Se ne stava andando, lo sapeva, ne era sempre stata consapevole in fondo.  
>Ma come se ne andava?<br>Se si fosse smaterializzato non le avrebbe lasciato scritto quel biglietto. Voleva vederla. Ne era certa.  
><em>Doveva<em> esserne certa.  
>Senza curarsi del rumore che provocava, trascinò i pantaloni e le scarpe fuori dalla stanza, vestendosi mentre camminava nel corridoio.<br>Spalancò la porta della stanza di Albus.  
>-So che ci hai parlato. Svegliati! So che ci hai parlato.-<br>Albus nel buio si sollevò a sedere, intontito. - Lily...  
>- Dimmi che cosa ti ha detto. Subito.<p>

Si smaterializzò, incredula anche lei della maestria con cui lo fece, nel bel mezzo della stazione di Londra. Aveva scelto un punto poco frequentato e sperava che alle tre di notte non ci fosse nessuno a veder comparire dal nulla una ragazza con i capelli scompigliati dal sonno, la maglia del pigiama e pantaloni che avrebbero dovuto essere nel cesto dei panni sporchi.  
>Ma a Lily non sarebbe importato nemmeno se ci fosse stata la Regina in persona a vederla materializzarsi.<br>Corse come se ne andasse della sua vita verso il binario 9 ¾ . Non piangeva, non ancora.  
>Attraversò la barriera correndo, senza immaginare che cosa avrebbe fatto non appena lo avesse raggiunto.<br>Il binario era vuoto, tranne due o tre persone che stavano salendo sul treno proprio in quel momento.  
>Sembrava così simile all'espresso per Hogwarts che Lily quasi vide le facce ridenti dei suoi compagni di scuola sporgere dai finestrini. Poi tornò in sé e lo scorse, in fondo, lontano, intento a salire sull'ultimo vagone.<br>Gli corse incontro, la mano sollevata, il volto proteso in avanti.  
>Voleva -lo voleva disperatamente- obbligarlo a rimanere con lei. E stava per gettarsi contro di lui, quando si bloccò, a quattro, forse cinque metri di distanza.<br>Non per niente era una Corvonero. La sua razionalità ebbe il sopravvento, capì che era una follia. Che, come aveva detto Severus la prima volta che aveva tentato di baciarlo, era sbagliato.  
>Non pensò niente, ma dentro di sé capì che non c'era niente di sbagliato in quello che provava per lui. Ad essere sbagliato era il tempo.<br>Nascere trenta, venti, anche solo dieci anni prima, questo l'unico desiderio, l'unico pensiero coerente che Lily fece quella notte.  
>Severus la scorse in quel momento e si voltò a guardarla.<br>Non erano lontani per comprendere che cosa passasse nella mente l'uno dell'altra, ma Lily non volle capirlo e solo sorrise, le lacrime scivolavano indipendenti sulle sue guance, ma il suo volto era aperto in uno degli splendidi sorrisi con i quali era riuscita a conquistare un cuore atrofizzato e solo come quello di Severus Snape.  
>Lily alzò una mano.<br>Snape fece lo stesso.  
>Un addio atipico. Niente promesse di amore eterno, niente abbracci strappalacrime, niente baci mozzafiato.<br>Solo due anime troppo distanti per incontrarsi davvero.  
>Quando il treno partì Lily aveva ancora la mano alzata, e rimase in quella posizione fino a che i suoi occhi appannati non videro sparire nella notte l'ultimo bagliore argenteo che si portava via l'unica cosa straordinaria che le era successa nella vita.<p>

La caffetteria della stazione, sempre aperta, prometteva almeno una parte del calore che le era stato appena strappato via.  
>Una signora dal volto rubizzo e dagli occhi gentili le chiese che cosa voleva. Lily domandò un caffè con la panna e tanto zucchero dimenticandosi di non avere nemmeno un soldo con sé. La donna glielo portò subito.<br>- Nottataccia, piccola?  
>- Sì, - rispose lei, con gli occhi vacui, le lacrime asciutte che premevano negli occhi.<br>Rimase lì seduta per due ore, dopo il caffè ordinò un tè e poi una fetta di dolce.  
>Quando si alzò frugandosi nelle tasche per cercare qualche restante spicciolo babbano, qualcuno posò sul tavolo dieci sterline al posto suo.<br>Lily alzò gli occhi sul nuovo venuto e con un singhiozzo si gettò tra le sue braccia.  
>- Calmati adesso, - disse l'uomo sorreggendola praticamente di peso - Sono qui, non ti lascerò.<br>- Oh... oh papà! E' così ingiusto...  
>Harry lasciò che sua figlia immergesse il volto nel suo petto e le accarezzò amorevolmente i capelli.<br>- Lo so, tesoro... Ma lui ha saputo fare la cosa più giusta per te.  
>- Come lo sapevi, papà? - lo interpellò la ragazza mentre si avviavano fuori dal locale sotto gli occhi stupiti della gentile signora che si era occupata di Lily fino a pochi minuti prima - Te lo ha detto James? - continuò.<br>- Tu e i tuoi fratelli tendete a dimenticare che oltre ad essere vostro padre sono anche il capo del dipartimento Auror.  
>Lily sorrise appena, asciugandosi gli occhi.<br>- Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare, papà. So che quello che ho fatto è molto stupido.  
>- Non lo è, Lily. Se Dumbledore fosse qui direbbe che seguire il proprio cuore non è mai stupido.<br>- Se... Se lui fosse rimasto... avresti approvato?  
>Harry non diede segno di averla udita.<br>- Papà? Avresti approvato?  
>- Non lo so, tesoro. Nessuno può saperlo, dopotutto Snape ha fatto la cosa che mi aspettavo facesse. È stato coerente, onesto e coraggioso fino all'ultimo.<br>- Sì, - fu d'accordo Lily stringendo la mano di suo padre. Guardava fissa davanti a sè e ricordava Greenwich Park - Lo è stato.  
><em>Non<em>_ho__il__diritto__di__far__parte__di__nessuna__famiglia,__né__tanto__meno__quello__di__costruirmene__una._

**Fine**

**(1)** Chi mi conosce sa che il mio OTP è il Grindeldore. Dunque almeno un riferimento all'interno di una fic Het doveva esserci.  
>Non ho assolutamente alcuna idea di dove si trovi Nurmengard: nei libri ce la presentano come una prigione su una piccola isola in mezzo al mare. Probabilmente è in mezzo all'Atlantico e quindi ho clamorosamente sbagliato tutto quello che ho scritto fino ad ora.<br>In ogni caso, il paese di Grünewald esiste davvero, e potete trovare le sue coordinate spaziali qui.  
>Ovviamente non c'è alcun cimitero per vecchi prigionieri di guerra. Ma mi piaceva l'idea di Snape che partiva per visitare la tomba dell'unico amore di Dumbledore.<p>

**Note****finali:**  
><strong>Per<strong>**Chu** - So che la parte della scenata di James non ti piace, ma proprio non ho avuto cuore di modificarla... sopporta questa mia intemperanza! lol  
>Dunque, per il resto, la fic personalmente mi piace abbastanza (eggrazie! l'ho scritta io) tuttavia, continuo ad aver paura che Severus sia OOC. Datemi un parere, oh voi che passate di qui e non siete troppo sconvolti per la coppia messa in giuoco.<br>Inoltre la parte finale, con Harry che ritorna in scena doveva essere molto più lunga e a suo tempo doveva esserci ancora Snape che saliva sul treno. Ma va bhe... ormai dovrei sapere che le storie che scrivono prendono vita propria e mi soffiano le idee.


End file.
